Barbie World
by Lara Ashleigh Lords
Summary: This is a story about rocks, coffee, cake, fashion and, oh yes, O'Neill in his underwear!
1. Day 1 - Day 4

BARBIE WORLD (DAY 1-DAY 4)  
  
!WARNING! BARBIE LIKERS AND COLLECTORS WILL BE MOST INSULTED  
IF THEY READ THIS! HOWEVER, YOU MAY LIKE IT. EITHER WAY,  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
DAY 1  
Well, it was just a normal day. Little did SG-1  
know this would be the beginning of a nighmare that would  
go on for what would seem to be the rest of there lives!  
"Nooooooooo!" yelled Daniel as they stepped through  
the Stargate and into the unfamilar world. The whole SG-1  
team turned around to look at him. What had gone wrong? "We   
have to go back. I've forgotten to say goodbye to Henry."  
"I'm sure he won't be too upset," said Jack. He really   
didn't know whatelse to say. He'd now have to put up with  
Daniel in one of his moods for the rest of the day. He   
looked around for a way out of this. He spotted it over  
by Teal'c. "Look, Daniel. Rocks!"   
Of course, Daniel was over the moon when he saw   
them. He skipped right over there and was a happy bunny  
rabbit once more.  
Jack had never been to this world before, and yet  
it looked so familar. It was as if he had been here before.  
Perhaps he had. After all, he never really mapped out where  
he'd been. That was either Daniel or Sam's job.  
The world was full of trees. In fact, they were in  
the clearing of a forest. There were also pleanty of rocks  
about. There looked like there had been a settlement here   
at when point but they had left in a hurry. What had made  
them leave so fast?  
This was for Major Carter to find out. Sam started   
off her machine. It whrilled a bit as it started up and  
the display was a bit fuzzy at first, but it was soon working  
again.  
She waved it about a bit. Then, she noticed something  
to the left of her. There was a pile of rocks and behind them,  
but not in front, there were very high radiation levels.  
"Jack, sir!" she called over to him. "I think there's something  
you should see behind these rocks!"  
Jack groomed himself. "Oh really-"he said coyly.(I  
know it's sick, but it has to go in) "And what might that be?"  
Before either Jack or Sam had another chance to  
speak, Daniel started up. "No, Jack!" he cried. "You have to  
come and look after the rocks with Teal'c and I!"  
"Dr. Jackson, I think the rocks will be ok with   
out O'Neill's help" the Jaffa informed Daniel.  
Daniel didn't agree. In fact, he didn't agree so   
much he needed to throw a tanturm about it.   
Jack shrugged. He'd never get to do what he wanted  
with Daniel like this. "Maybe later" he called to Sam before  
going to calm down Daniel.   
Sam just looked on confused. She didn't have a clue  
what Jack was on about. Oh well. No matter how dangerous it  
was she just had to go and find out what was over these  
rocks, Jack's permission or not.  
She started out over the rocks. It was hard climb  
at first. The rocks were only a few inchs off the ground  
but they still had some pretty sharp edges. Then, suddenly,  
she lost her footing. She felt herself falling down and down.  
She couldn't help herself, she screamed. Then, she hit the  
floor with a sickening thud.  
Jack, Daniel and Teal'c looked up. They looked around   
a bit.   
"What was that?" asked Daniel. Then, he reliesed  
one of the awful possiblitys. He went pale, as pale as a  
sheet. "You don't think one of the rocks is in trouble,  
do you?"  
Jack just looked at him. He grabbed a rock and was  
so tempted to throw it at him when Teal'c said "O'Neill, where  
did Major Carter go?"  
Now it was Jack's turn to go pale. "Carter!" he  
cried out on the top of his voice. He run off to find her and   
the rest of the team followed. Where could she had gone? She  
was saying something before he was interaupted by Daniel.  
She was saying something about those rocks, but surely she  
wouldn't have gone without him. Or perhaps she had gone to  
wait for him. He had to go save her.   
He run over to those rocks as quickly as he could.  
He was careful going over them otherwise he too may suffer   
the awful fate that Sam had gone through. He saw her on  
the other side. She wasn't moving. Was she alive- or was   
she...? Jack shook that thought out of his mind. How could  
she die at a time like this? He was at her side almost  
at once. He put all his first aid knowledge together and  
attempted to get her back up.  
Sam Carter knew Jack was at her side. Or at least  
she would have know if one of the most awful things ever   
hadn't of happened to her. All of a sudden she sat up. Sam  
Carter was no longer Sam Carter. She was a living Barbie doll!  
"Noooo!" screamed Daniel. "Henry's getting lonely! I  
can sense it."   
Jack now had no time to listen to Daniel's whining.  
"Sam, thank godness you're alive. Say something!"  
Sam looked him in the eye. Could this be his lucky   
day? Then, she said "I'm a pretty girl." Jack opened his mouth  
to speak when she added on (re:Jack's top) "That's the  
colour I would have picked!"  
Jack turned around to look at Daniel. Here we go again,  
(come on, I wrote this stuff. You're not getting away without  
a fight):-  
"Daniel, stop throwing your voice. It's not funny!"  
"It isn't me, Jack!"  
"Own up! It was you!"  
"Dr Jackson is telling the truth O'Neill."  
"Yeah, listen to Teal'c for once!"  
"Come off it, you two. It isn't funny!"  
"No, Jack. It really is Sam saying that."  
"No, she's not a Barbie doll, Daniel"  
"I think she might have turned into something like  
that when she got knocked out"  
"What's a Barbie doll?"  
Jack had no time to reply to Teal'c. He had to ask  
Sam something to find out if what Danile said was true.  
"Sam," he started. "what do you think of the colour pink?"  
He waited for Sam's reply. Please don't let it be  
true, he thought. "Pink's a pretty colour," she said. Jack  
sighed. This could have been anybody speaking, not just a  
Barbie doll. This would have stayed this way if she hadn't   
of added, "It's my favorite colour of all. It's a really  
sweet and girlie colour!" Jack wacked his hand against his   
head. It was true.   
Sam was going on and on. Jack was tiring out. They  
had to think of something to snap her out of this. However,  
he couldn't with this thing that had taken over Sam's body  
babbering on. "Somebody shut her up!" he yelled. Teal'c was  
quick to the rescue, even through Jack didn't think Teal'c  
understood him. "Right," commanded Jack. "If we ever want  
to get my beloved....I mean, Sam back to normal then we're  
going to have to get her back through the Stargate now!"  
This would have been easy except there was one   
problem. The usual Sam loved to go through the Stargate,   
in fact, there were few things she liked to do more. However,  
this new Sam didn't like the sight of the Stargate.  
"I can't go through there," she started off. "It  
will mess up all my lovely blonde hair." Well, at least  
there was one thing that Sam and Barbie had in common. They  
both had the same colour hair.   
"Come on, Sam," Daniel tried bribe her through the  
gate. "I'll give you a lolly pop if you go through..."  
"Lolly pop's are bad for people's health," Sam lectured.  
"You shouldn't eat them, Daniel."  
Daniel shrugged. He had had enough of this. Besides  
which, Henry needed him! So, he jumped back through the Stargate  
and back into the SGC gate room.  
"Good idea, Daniel" cried out Jack, in vain. "Go  
and get help! Lots of help!" Everything around him went   
quiet. All that could be heard was a lone wolf in the distance.  
"I don't think Daniel is coming back, O'Neill"  
  
DAY 2  
General Hammond entered Dr. Jackson's room. He had  
to find out where the rest of the team were. When he opened  
the door he was not suprised to see Daniel playing with his  
coffee cup, again.  
"Look who it is, Henry!" cried out Daniel, in a very  
good mood. "It's General Hammond!"  
"Yes, hello Daniel," said the General. He rolled  
his eye level down to Henry. He had to say it or Daniel  
would make him. "Hello Henry!"  
Daniel smiled. He liked it when people liked Henry.  
Henry was one of his best friends and he didn't understand  
why people didn't like Henry. Henry never argued with anybody  
and never interaupted. He was the best friend a coffee lover  
could ever have!  
"Now, Daniel," continued the general, hoping Daniel  
would put the coffee cup away. No such luck. "What can you  
remember about the world you were on yesterday? Where has   
the rest of your team gone? Are they in any danger?" The   
general awaited Daniel's answer. Was it as bad as he thought  
it might be? Or was it worse?  
Sadly, the general was going to have to wait a very  
long time for his answer to come. Daniel sat and thought for  
a while. Unfortunaly, his memory failed him. He shrugged and  
then turned to Henry. "Henry, do you know where Jack, Teal'c  
and Sam are? Do you know if they're in trouble?" There was   
silence for a couple of seconds. The general rolled his eyes,  
making sure Daniel didn't notice. After this, Daniel looked  
back up. "Henry says that he doesn't know what has happened  
to the rest of the team."  
"Of course he doesn't know what happened to the rest  
of the team!" The general had lost his temper with Daniel.  
He needed to know what had happened and he needed to know  
now! Daniel looked very hurt by the general's outbreak. Hammond  
decided that if he was ever going to keep his cool. "He wasn't  
there, Daniel. That's why he doesn't know. However, Daniel,   
you were there and you do know what happened to the rest of   
the team. Now, could you please tell me?"  
Daniel looked blank. The general was just about ready  
to snap. It was going to be a long, long day.  
  
Meanwhile, off world, Teal'c and Jack were still having  
problems with Sam. She had been going on all night about how  
she better get home otherwise her beautiful Merc was going  
to get all messed up, what with the bad weather. This is where  
Teal'c got really confused. The weather was warm and there  
was lots of sunshine. There hadn't been any rain for the  
last 48 hours. How could that be bad? So, he decided to discuss  
this with Sam. This kept Jack up all night which made him  
tired. So, imagine, we now have a complaining Barbie/Sam, a  
very confussed Teal'c and a tired and cranky Jack. Just imagine,   
disarster!!!  
It was now about 1000 hours and Teal'c and Sam were  
still discussing the weather. Jack just had to sit and watch,  
helplessly.   
"No, Teal'c. You don't understand!" whinged the Barbie  
doll like Sam. "The Sun is very bad for your skin. It can  
burn your skin, Teal'c. You must be very careful in the Sun.  
Got it, Teal'c?"  
Teal'c looked mega confused. In the past, he had always  
heard Sam and the rest of the team talk about going out on  
a sunny beach as a good thing. Now, Sam was telling him this.  
He was just about almost out of his mind. He was just about  
to open his mouth to stutter something else out, when O'Neill  
decided he had enough.  
"That is enough. you two!" raged Jack O'Neill. He wasn't  
a very happy bunny rabbit. "Sam, the weather is fine. Teal'c,  
don't listen to her. Please, whatever you do, don't listen to  
her. Now, we have to get back through the Stargate...."  
Sam looked disgusted!"There is no way you are getting   
me through there. Just think of what might happen to my hair!"  
Jack was really just about to snap. He had the right   
mind to leave her here. He had to think of something that would  
get her through the Stargate. He was just about to give up  
and go home when he thought of it. "Oh, Sam!" he tempted, crossing  
his fingers behind his back. "If you go through the Stargate, then  
Ken will be right there waiting for you."  
It was now Sam's turn to look mega confused. She looked  
at the Stagte once and then back at Jack. "But," she started  
"You're right here, Ken."  
Jack smiled. He took once glance at Teal'c and then  
said:-  
"Please, Teal'c. Please don't say anything!"  
Back at the SGC, the rest of SG-1's whereabouts were  
still a mystery to them. Daniel still couldn't remember. It  
was now Dr. Frasier's turn to see what she could get out of  
him. She had entered Daniel's room and said hi to Henry.  
Daniel was now busy trying to work out their whereabouts. It  
looked like an idea had clicked into place.  
"I remember something,"said Daniel, gazing up at the  
celing. Dr. Fraiser edged forward. It was really getting   
exciting now. Another adventure was on it's way. "There  
were lots and lots of trees and rocks!" Perhaps today wasn't  
a day for adventures. Dr. Fraiser sank back in her seat.  
Suddenly, the Stargate jolted into action. The signal  
came through. Daniel and Dr. Fraiser hurried to the gate room.  
The signal was now being decoded.   
"Who is it?" asked General Hammond. Everybody was  
now staring at the gate. Were SG-1 retruning? Could this   
be the moment we have all been waiting for....  
Suddenly, the Stargate went dead. What had gone wrong?  
The general looked confused, Daniel looked lost for words,  
Dr. Fraiser looked hungrey so she went to get a sandwich.  
Before the general had a chance to ask what had gone wrong,  
Sergant Kenney of SG-5 appeared from behind the gate. Perhaps  
she had the answer for them?  
"Erm, sorry Sir," she said, bowing her head. "I accidently  
tripped over the wiring for the Stargate's plug and pulled  
it out. I'll just go plug it back in." The sergant left.  
Again, the gate started up and moments later the rest of SG-1  
came through.   
"General, I'm a afaird we have some rather alarming  
news," said the Jaffa. "Sam has been turned into a Barbie  
doll"  
"Noooooo!" cried Daniel, who had doom written across  
his face. Then, he stepped out of the panic postion and said  
"Oh yeah, I remember now."  
"How did that happen? And how did you manage to get  
her back through the gate? I thought Barbie's hated getting  
their hair messed up!"The general had so many question and  
there was so little time to answer them all.   
It was Jack O'Neill who did the explaining this time.  
"You see, Sam knocked herself out and when she woke up, well,  
she just thought she was a Barbie doll. As for getting her  
through the Stargate. Well, she thinks I'm Ken so I told if  
she went through the Stargate I'd..."There was a loud crash  
in the corridor. Daniel screamed and ran out. (You will be   
happy to hear I have not hurt Henry...this time)"....and that's  
how I got her through."finished O'Neill.  
The general bowed his head and sent Dr. Frasier away  
to work on a cure. Jack, Sam and Teal'c left. It was just Daniel  
left all alone in the SGC compound.  
"Oh Henry, thank godness you're ok!" (crash)"Noooo!"  
  
DAY 3  
It was 1030. Nothing eventful had happened yet. Except  
Dr. Fraiser had managed to mend Henry and Daniel was over-the-moon.  
Jack was fed-up and Teal'c was just confused. So nothing new   
there. Sam did get some sleep that night. She knew now that  
her Merc was being looked after well, at the showroom.  
Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, Dr. Fraiser and Jack  
were all sat round a table drinking coffee. Daniel had already  
had 7 cups of coffee and Jack was having troubles getting him  
to stop. Jack thought this was the biggest of his worrys, until  
Sam entered.  
"Ohh!" she cried and jumped about clapping her hands  
together in delight. "A tea party!"  
Daniel looked most insulted. He jumped to his feet  
as he just had to correct Sam's most awful mistake. "This  
is not a tea party! It is a coffee break! No tea here, just  
coffee!" How could anybody ever mistake coffee for tea?!? It's  
just insulting to coffee!  
Sam didn't really care. In seconds, she had sat down at the  
table and complaining about there not being enough cake. In fact,  
there was no cake what-so-either. Daniel was muttering under his breath  
about how you don't have cake at coffee breaks, but nobody was   
listening.  
"Well, there is only one thing for it," said Sam, who really  
was not paying any attention at all to Daniel. She rose from the table  
and headed for the door. "I'm going to have to make a cake and you  
lot are going to have to help me." With that, she stormed out the room,  
leaving everybody else just staring.  
"You don't think...."said General Hammond wondering if she really  
meant it. Jack looked at General with a stare. The general at once shut   
up. He knew that stare and he knew what it meant. It meant "Don't jinx  
it!"  
Unfortunatly, it was too late. In a couple of seconds, Sam had  
arrived back and now had everybody in aprons. Daniel was complaining  
because he didn't get to finish his 8th cup of coffee. Jack wasn't looking  
best pleased. The general was trying to hold back his temper. Dr. Fraiser  
was trying to make an excuse to get out of this. Teal'c just looked  
even more confused than normal. Henry just sat on the table, 'cuz he's  
a coffee cup.  
"Now, look guys," said Sam. She was trying to get everybody to   
see the good side of baking cakes but as I know from my experience there  
is no good part of baking a cake when you could just go and buy one. "Making  
cakes is loads of fun and I'm sure you'll all in enjoy it. We're going  
to make a carrot cake" Daniel moaned. "What's is wrong with you Daniel?"  
Daniel throw off his apron. He wasn't a very happy bunny. "Carrot  
cake? Carrot cake?" He was storming around the room. "Why can't we make  
a coffee cake? If we don't make a coffee cake then I'm not playing!"  
"This isn't a game, Daniel," said Sam in that "tut-tut" kinda way.  
"Safety in the kitchen is a number one priorty. Now, first of all we must  
discuss how we can...." she continued this for about an hour.  
During this hour, Daniel was glared at so many times he lost count.  
He went and hid behind Henry. Dr. Fraiser made her quick escape and the   
general was the first to notice. This made him snap because he didn't have  
the chance to make a quick escape. He took it out on the nearest person,   
Teal'c. Teal'c didn't understand and thought this was a game so he started  
yelling at Jack.Jack yelled at general Hammond for starting it. So, they  
carried on arguing like this until Jack pointed out that it was really  
all Daniel's fault. Jack turned around to hit Daniel and, of course, as  
he did so, he sent Henry falling off the table. Daniel screamed and there  
was the sound of shattering china against the floor. At this point, Sam  
noticed what was going on and turned around.  
"What in the...." she gasped, looking at the lovely kitchen. It had  
been ruined. Salt lay on the floor. There was caster sugar up the walls.   
Light bulbs and a coffee cup (A.K.A. Henry) had been smashed. Flour was on  
the celing. Daniel was in tears. Jack had the rolling pin in his hand. It was  
at that point Jack reliesed what he was doing and quickly put the rolling   
pin down. "Look what you've done to my lovely kitchen! Were you not listening  
to my saftey talk. Just..."and at that, she fainted.  
"I don't think they were listening to your saftey talk, Captain  
Carter."  
  
DAY 4  
Daniel and Henry (yes, he's back!) were busy discussing the   
archaelogy in Peru. It was a very interesting discussion. This was another  
reason why Henry was Daniel's best friend. Henry would always be there to  
listen to Daniel, no matter what he wanted to talk about. They were just  
coming on to the subject of a gold mask found in Peru when Teal'c entered.  
"Oh, hey Teal'c!" yelled out Daniel. "Come talk with us!" However,  
Teal'c did not come to join them . Instead, he just waited in the doorway  
and waited for Daniel to ask him if he was ok.  
"I've just seen Jack O'Neill in his underpants," the Jaffa said,  
extermely confused. Daniel exchanged a glance with Henry and then laughed.  
He couldn't believe what he had just heard? Jack, in his underpants? Daniel  
was rolling around on the floor in hysterics. This was the most amusing   
thing he had heard all day. In fact, this was the most amusing thing he  
had heard all week. Daniel doesn't hear a lot of amusing things, you see.  
It was then when Jack O'Neill entered, in his underpants. Daniel  
noticed this and gasped. Teal'c and Henry just looked on.  
"Danny boy, you gotta help me," Jack practically choked out. He was  
very embrassed. "Sam made me do this...." Daniel's gasp got even wider. Is  
this what he had really just heard?  
"Jack, that is disgusting!" Daniel raunted with a face of horror.   
"In the SGC, Jack! And while she's sick and all. Don't you reliese that  
you out rank her? Jack, we're going to have to inform General Hammond..and  
Dr. Fraiser. I mean, what will they think? You're...."  
"It's for a fashion show, Daniel" said Jack, rolling his eyes.  
"What's a fashion show?" asked Teal'c, but nobody really cared to  
answer that question. For that matter, Daniel was about as helpful as Teal'c  
at that point. All he could think of to say was "Oh."  
Jack jumped up and down a couple of times before practically   
screaming, "Well, would one of you please help me?" Daniel was just coming  
up with another one of his master plans but it was too late. Sam had already  
discovered them.  
"Oh goodie," she said, jumping up and down. "More models!" Jack  
shoke his head. Why could have Daniel have done something? Well, at least  
Daniel had been dragged into this as well. That was revenge in itself.  
However, this oh-so-sweet-revenge feeling soon wore off. It seemed  
that Daniel was ENJOYING becoming a fashion model. Teal'c didn't understand  
this at all, so that didn't make Jack feel any better either.  
Sam decided to pick out some clothes for them. Only problem was that   
the clothes room and the changing room were all very far awayfrom each other.   
So, imagine this. Daniel, Teal'c and Jack walking aroundthe SGC in their   
underwear. The look on Jack's face was one of total disgust. The one on   
Daniel's face was on of complete.... I honestly don't know what. I guess  
weirdness would be a word to describe it. The look on Teal'c was one of total  
confusion and the look on Henry's was blank.  
The men walked through the SGC silently. Or at least they did until  
they got about half-way through their journey and they ended up smack-bang  
outside the room in which Dr. Frasier, Sergant Kenney and a few other of the  
SGC girls were having a coffee break. Upon seeing Daniel outside, Sergant  
Kenney got up and opened the door straight away. The conversation then  
went a little something like this:-  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Day 4 - Day 6

BARBIE WORLD (DAY 4- DAY 6)  
  
!WARNING! BARBIE LIKERS AND COLLECTORS WILL BE MOST INSULTED  
IF THEY READ THIS! HOWEVER, YOU MAY LIKE IT. EITHER WAY,  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
DAY 4  
Now, where was I? Oh yes, I remember now. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c  
were taking along walk through the SGC in their underwear. Unfortunatly,  
they came across Dr. Fraiser, Sergant Kenney and a few other of the SGC  
girls having a coffee break. Seeing Daniel outside Seragant Kenney almost  
automaticaly opened the door to invite him in. Of course, seeing them in  
their underwear the conversation got a little bit more interesting (but not  
sick, ok people?). In fact the conversation got soo interesting that I've  
decide to write it up. It went something like this:-  
"Why, hel-lo Dr. Jackson. Care to come join us?"  
"Erm...urm...you have coffee in there, right?"  
"There's nothing to see here ladies. Come on, Daniel"  
"Why, of course we have coffee, Daniel."  
"Ah. That's good then. Ok, I'll come in."  
"Dr. Jackson, we are in no way dressed for a coffee break."  
"Listen to Teal'c, Daniel."  
"I'm so glad you've decided to come in Daniel."  
"Ah, Kenney. I'd do anything for coffee!"  
"Sergant Kenney! Stop chating-up Dr. J...what are you guys wearing?"  
"I believe we are wearing our underwear, Dr. Fraiser"  
"Daniel, don't you reliese why Kenney wants you in there?"  
"No, why"  
"General Hammond is going to hear about this!"  
"She wants you in there because...." alarm goes off somewhere in the  
SGC. It turns out just to be a computer. Nothing to worry about.  
"Help, Jack! Get her away from me!"  
"Oh what a shame, ladies. Got to go. Bye!"  
Everybody's lunch still in their stomachs? Good. That's ok then.  
Basically, after that little experience, the guys made a dash for  
the clothes room.  
"Ok, here's my plans. Daniel, this blue dress is for you. Teal'c,  
this yellow dress is for you. And Ken or Jack or whatever you like to be  
called these days, this pink dress is for you." said a very keen Sam. How she  
got to the room so fast is still quizing my mind right now.  
As Daniel and Teal'c got into their new clothes, Jack just looked   
at Sam. Then, he remembered what had happened yesterday in the kitchen and  
decided that perhaps it was just best to play along with it. Sam had decided  
to host the fashion show in the gateroom.   
Jack still couldn't decide what was more embrassing. Walking through  
the SGC in his underwear or walking through the SGC in a pink dress. When  
they got to the gateroom, Sam made the guys walk up and down and do stupid   
twirly things. Daniel looked like he was having the time of his life. That  
was until he crashed into Teal'c, who went crashing into Jack. Jack hit the  
Stargate and half of it snapped off. Daniel was now trying to get back up.  
As he did so, he grabbed half the wiring from the Stargate and tore it out  
of it's casing. The wiring got Teal'c all tangled up so he tripped backwards  
into that big red button thingy and set off the alarm. All this was too much  
for Sam, so she just fainted.  
Within seconds General Hammond, Seregant Kenney and Dr. Fraiser had  
arrived in the gate room. The Stargate had been destroyed! There, on the  
floor, lay three very embrassed members of SG-1. Carter was leaning on the  
rumble due to the fact that she had fainted. General Hammond would have lost  
his voice yelling at them, if the two girls had been and embrassed themselves:-  
"Ugh! This is even worse than what they were wearing last time!"  
"I know. Daniel! Take the dress off. The underwear looked a lot  
better!"  
"That goes to you also, Jack and Teal'c"  
  
DAY 5  
SG-1 had the day off work today due to the fact that the Stargate   
was broken so they couldn't really do any work at all.   
However, Jack turned up bright and early for work. He brust into  
Dr. Fraiser's room and yelled "WE HAVE GOT TO FIND A CURE FOR THAT THING!"  
Dr. Fraiser almost spilt her coffee everywhere. She looked at Jack  
for a breif moment before breaking him the harsh news."Sorry sir," she  
said, bowing her head. "We haven't got a cure for it yet, but we have found  
a cure for Sindy dolls. So, I take it Major Carter is here as well then?"  
"Yeah, she's just in the car," Jack said, wishing that he didn't have  
to put up with this for any longer. "Why do you want to use her for research?"  
Dr. Fraiser shuffled around the floor a little. Using Major Carter   
for research was just one of the worst things she could have ever done. But  
what the hey? "Well, would be helpful..."  
In moments, Jack O'Neill had grabbed her by the arm and was dragging  
her through the SGC. He was obviously very keen to get Sam back to her old  
self (wonder why?). Dr. Fraiser and O'Neill were now standing just outside  
the SGC looking at his car. The sky was a wonderful blue colour, not a cloud  
in the sky.... but that besides the point.  
"Er... I see your car, Sir," started a very confused Dr. Fraiser.   
"Where's Major Carter?!" The passenger door was swung open and Sam was nowhere  
to be seen. Jack's jaw dropped futher than her thought it could. He grabbed  
hold of Dr. Fraiser's arm and ran into the park. Was the world ready for this  
kind of disarster? In the park, they could see Daniel and Henry playing in   
the sandbox with some kids. Although, I don't think the kids were playing  
with him. They were more kind of looking at him in a funny way. Jack approched  
Daniel, carefully.  
"Hey, Danny boy," said Jack, also looking at him in a funny way.  
"Oh, hey Jack!" said Daniel. "We're playing in the sandbox. Wanna  
play with us? See, this is the magical castle where the pretty fairy lives.  
Only this is a monster...er..thingy and it's going to eat everybody up. I  
asked Teal'c if he wanted to play...."  
"Teal'c is here?" asked Jack, quickly trying to get away from Daniel.  
"Yeah, Teal'c is over there, helping out at the folk dance festival.  
It turns out on of the dancers were sick and Teal'c had to go and fill in.   
Anyway, this is the handsome prince and he's coming to save the pretty fairy.  
Only there's no ladder to help him get into the castle so Henry has to go  
and give him the key. First, Henry must travel across the marsh. It's very  
da....hey, Jack! Where did he go?" Jack had made his quick escape and so had  
Dr. Fraiser. Only, Dr. Fraiser made a quick escape back to the SGC, not to  
the folk dancing festival.  
Jack arrived at the folk dancing festival. Sure enough, in the middle  
of it all, was Teal'c. He was happily dancing around a maypole. Jack   
attempted to push his way through the crowd but it was no good. Anyway, what  
was the point? A very familar looking person had already pushed her way   
through the crowd and was now standing centre stage.   
"You're doing it all wrong!" Sam raging up and down and around the  
stage. "You clearly aren't very good ballet dancers! Let me show you.   
Teal'c, if you could please help me out. And erm, oh yes, you to Ken or Jack  
or whatever you like to be called!" The whole crowd suddenly turned to  
look at Jack. All Jack could do was make pathetic gestures before giving up  
and going Teal'c and Sam on stage.  
For the next half hour, Sam had Jack and Teal'c doing all kinds of  
stupid stuff. Twirly things. Bendy things. You know what I'm on about. There  
were a few snickers coming from the crowd. Suddenly, there was yet another   
person on the stage and this person was not a happy bunny rabbit to say the  
least. Daniel was now jumping up and down like a mad man.  
"Jack, why do you go and play with Teal'c and Sam?" Daniel screamed  
out on the top of his voice. And, believe me, that was very loud. The crowd  
backed away from the stage. "I asked you to come play with me first! Don't  
you like me anymore?" Jack resisted the urge to answer Daniel's last question.  
Instead, he came up with a plan to get rid of Daniel and Sam.   
"Look," he cried out on the top of his voice. "It's a person in a   
brand new Merc and they're giving away free coffee!" Of course, Daniel and  
Sam were both off like a shot and that's when Teal'c and Jack grabbed them  
and dragged them back to the SGC. Now, wasn't that an interesting day boys  
and girls?  
  
DAY 6  
Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam were now back at the SGC. It was another  
coffee break. However, Daniel decided to have his coffee while sitting in   
the corner of the room, due to what happened yesterday. Just then, Dr. Fraiser  
entered.  
"Er, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack, could I see you for a second?" said  
Dr. Fraiser. Jack and Teal'c were quickly out of the room while Daniel  
took a couple more seconds.   
"What's up?" asked O'Neill.  
"I think we've found a cure and..." Dr. Fraiser started but she   
stopped the moment she saw Jack doing his little victory dance. It really  
was very weird. "Anyway, it needs to be injected into her blood stream. I  
think that Barbie dolls might be a fraid of needles. Any suggestions ther...  
Hey, Jack! Where are you going with that needle?"  
Jack flung open the door to the coffee break room and found Sam still  
there. He raised the needle above his head. Daniel and Dr. Fraiser looked  
away, not wanting to see what Sam would do.   
"Oh, Ken," Sam started, making soppy eyes. "You've come to fix my   
dress for me. How kind!" Everybody just stopped and looked. Well, except  
for Dr. Fraiser, who was fairly sure her plan would work so she went on her  
coffee break. And, Daniel. He went to rescue Henry because he was too close  
to the table edge. And Jack. Because he went a stuck the needle into Sam's  
arm. Basically. it was just Teal'c who stopped and looked but he does that  
all the time so I don't even know why I bothered to write that in the first  
place. Oh well!  
"Jack, sir," said Major Carter. Her head was feeling kind of funny.  
There was a throbing pain next to her right eye. She couldn't explain it.  
Why was she back in the SGC? Seconds ago she had been looking at a pile of   
rocks. Why was there a needle in her arm? Why was Jack doing his victory   
dance again? She slowly got off the table and walked towards the door. Jack  
noticed she was leaving and lifted his head to say something.  
"Carter?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"You know we're having that fancy dress party soon?"  
"Yes. Why? Has the date been changed or something?"  
"No."  
"Then what?"  
"Just promise me you won't come as a Barbie doll, ok?"  
  
THE END  
DISCLAIMER: I DIDN'T MAKE UP THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY (WITH THE EXCEPTION  
OF SERGENT KENNEY AND HENRY). THE STARGATE AND THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS   
BELONG TO GEKKO INC. 


End file.
